His Saviour
by Goth1cPr1nc3ss
Summary: What happens when Harry can't take any more of the Dursley's? Who will he tell?


**A/N: Hey people! I've just had this little plot bunny running around in my head for a while. I know it isn't original, but I decided to try my hand at something different.**

**For all those wondering about "Their Final Battle", no, I have not abandoned it, I'm just taking a temporary break to sort my life out a bit, after my traumatic break up. Seriously, I don't think I've cried so muc in my life. So, I promise to try and get the next chapter out before Christmas, but my family only has one computer at the moment, and my sister likes to try and steal it from me, so it may take a little longer. I'll try and get it out soon though!**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything from the Potterverse. Anything you may recognise from there is property of J.K. Rowling. **

**His Saviour**

I never knew about how horrible Harry was treated at the Dursley's, but anyone could tell that it was bad. He would turn up to school half-starved, and barely fitting in his robes, which looked three times too large for him.

It was in fifth year that he turned up to the first day of school with a black eye. As you could guess, the whole school wanted the story of how "The Boy-Who-Lived" got himself a big shiner. Of course, being the humble, embarrassed boy he is, he refused to answer any of the questions, and it all started dying down after it went away.

Although I didn't like to admit it, even to myself, I had also noticed that his health would pick up again when he got back to Hogwarts. He would eat more, and his clothes didn't look so huge and drowning on him. I think he must shrink them when he gets there.

It was that year, fifth year, when I realised that I was in love with him. I had forced it out of my mind and denied it so badly that I'd skipped past the crush bit, which I presume started a year or something ago, not that I liked to analyse so much into it, because I really didn't like looking back on any of my Hogwarts years, other than that one. That was also the year I decided to try and make amends to him for how much of an arsewhole I'd been. I even made friends with his friends, Hermione and Weasley, though, admittedly, I'm still not "best buds" with Weasley, we get along alright, but really only when the topic on Quidditch. Harry became friends with Blaise and Pansy, too. Turns out we all have a lot in common. That one thing would be pressure. Harry's pressure is to save the world, mine to uphold the family name, just as Blaise and Pansys' is, Hermiones' is to be smart, and get good grades, and Weasleys is to make something of himself in a family that has been almost everything and much too big for my liking.

It was hard just being friends with Harry for a while, but I got used to it. After a time, we confided almost everything in each other. I had to start that. I don't think that he really trusted me until I started telling him things about myself that I hadn't told anyone else. He seemed to appreciate it though. Though, I never did find out what happened to him over the Summer holidays. Apparently he never even told Hermione and Ron. It was to be Harry's little secret. For the time being.

About three-quarters through the year was when Harry confessed to me that he was gay. I would have been lying to myself if I didn't say that my heart leapt in happiness. He said that he told me because he didn't know how Weasley and Hermione would take it. He knew Weasley would create a huge scene, being a known homophobe and all. And he just didn't want to tell Hermione, because she wasn't that good at lying, especially to the Weasel, oops, Weasley. I had promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, and that night I had the best sleep I'd had in years (with a smile on my face).

When it came time to leave for Summer break once again, there was a look in Harry's eyes that just screamed torture. I could tell that he didn't want to leave Hogwarts, and the home-type feeling the place oozed for him. I wanted to tell him that he could stay at my house, but I didn't know how my parents would take Harry Potter arriving on their doorstep, looking for a bed. I'd almost snorted at the idea, but I was still looking at the destroyed expression Harry's eyes showed me. I don't think I'll ever get that expression out of my mind. I think it's permanently etched there, to remember whenever I hear Harry cry.

At first, I'd walked with Harry, Weasley, Weaslette and Hermione over to the Weasley clan after saying our goodbyes to Blaise and Pansy. The family was very boisterous, and loud. The twins, Fred and George, if I remember correctly, were already annoying every member of the family with their horrible jokes. Percy, I think his name was, was looking at everything around him with an air of pompousness. He even still had his Ministry robes on, the idiot. We were at a _Muggle_ train station. You'd think he would change. I'd heard Weasley ask him about it though, and he said he didn't have time before he was dragged out of the door, and he couldn't just stay in the car, apparently, because that would have been incredibly rude. Like the git wasn't rude anyway. Mrs. Weasley was busy fussing over us newly arrived students. The only thing she commented on with Harry was about how skinny he was, and how he needed to eat more. By Weasley's eye-roll, this was a regular comment. Harry didn't seem to mind though. This, it seemed, was the only attention he seemed to enjoy; the attention of a mother.

Mr. Weasley, the father, had already engaged Hermione in conversation about muggles. I'd heard that the man was loony about them. From what I could tell though, the elder Weasley's were people I liked. I mean, Mrs. Weasley even caught me in a bone crushing hug, and practically welcomed me to the family. Well, that was after I apologised for being a git to her family. She brushed it off and went back to yelling at the twins. I watched Harry afterwards, and he seemed to love the atmosphere of it all. Well, he stood there smiling stupidly to himself at any rate.

That was when we both had heard a whiny voice from behind us, and turned around to see a large man (and that was being generous), his fat son, and a skinny, horse-faced woman, walking towards the group. They stopped just short of the Weasley's, and by the strange, fearful look I saw in Harry's eyes when he spotted them, they were the Dursleys. His only family left. The boy was whinging again about why he had to be here, and then another boy came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, and the two started to talk and laugh. I flashed another look at Harry, and I'd noticed that his face had gone sheet white. He'd turned back around again to face Mrs. Weasley, who was still yelling at the twins.

Over the crowds' heads, I could see my own parents standing just outside of the train station, waiting for me, like they did every year. I said a quick good bye to everyone, even going as far as to hug Mrs. Weasley again. What can I say; she was starting to grow on me. Then I clapped Harry on the shoulder, gave him a meaningful look, and told him to owl whenever he needed to. I didn't want to be estranged from him over the summer. After that, I'd left with my family.

And now it was half way through the holidays, without a word from the man I'd fallen in love with. Mother could tell something was wrong with me, but I wasn't about to say anything, and Father was never home often enough to notice if I was feeling different to normal. I decided to tell my mother that night, while Father wasn't at home, about my sexual orientation. She wouldn't be pleased, for certain, but I knew that she would still accept me. She had to; she was my mother, right?

That night I came down to dinner. Father was at a function that we couldn't attend. Not that I was complaining; the damn things were boring as hell, and, being gay, I didn't actually appreciate the attention I received from the female population.

I sat down at the dinner table, and mother and I ate in silence. It was nearing the end when I spoke.

"Mother, after dinner, can I have a private word with you in the Living Room?" I asked quietly, but loud enough that I knew she would hear me. She looked up, rather surprised at my request.

"Of course, Draco dear." She answered. I nodded to her and continued eating. For the rest of five minutes, mother kept shooting me weird, confused looks when she thought I couldn't see her. I would have laughed, but I knew it was nothing to laugh over. Instead I just smiled to myself inwardly.

After we'd finished eating, mother and I adjourned to the Living Room and she sat on the couch in front of the fire, while I sat in the chair. I took a deep breath and wondered how I was going to approach this. Maybe the direct way was best. With Mother, it was best to just tell her straight away and not dawdle about what you wanted to tell her.

"Draco, dear, what's wrong?" She asked after a couple of minutes of silence, while I was trying to gather what little courage I actually had.

"Nothing's wrong, specifically, Mother. It's more of just, something to do with myself, which I'm finding rather hard to say." I tried to explain the best I could, I really did. I don't think she got it though.

"What's going on, Draco?" She was starting to get a bit worried, I could tell by the tone of her voice.

"Mother, I'm not sick or anything like that. Fine, Mother, I'm gay, and I realised it at the start of the year and there's nothing that can be done about it." I answered in a rush. Amazingly, I felt better now that I had told my mother, even if she didn't get what I'd said it was so rushed.

Mother stared at me for a couple of seconds before starting to giggle, and then all out laugh. Now it was my turn to be in shock. What the hell was this? This was not a laughing matter!

"What on earth are you laughing at?" I demanded, slightly angry at being laughed at when I thought I was going to get yelled at. Mother calmed down some, and took in deep breaths before composing herself and staring at me with mirth in her eyes.

"Draco, dear, your father and I have known that for quite a while now. We've noticed that at the normal parties and functions that aren't interested in any of the girls that approach you. Neither of us are upset, dear, well, maybe a father a bit, but, really, you can't blame him. And this is when being magic comes in handy. You can still have a family and get married to another man, you know." She explained. I sat there in stunned silence; my jaw nearly dropping to the ground, but I had, at least, remembered that I was a Malfoy and kept my lips firmly together.

"When did you figure all of this out?" I asked. Mother smiled slightly.

"At the beginning of the year. You need to give our observation more credit, Draco. I think we knew before you did." She answered, chuckling to herself merrily. Meanwhile, I was still stunned that my parents knew all along, and didn't ask me about it. They probably didn't think I would accept it if they talked to me about it, and my parents weren't the comforting type. Not that they didn't love me, and treat me well, it's just that they were Slytherins. It was toughen up or nothing. Mother had always helped out and understood when I needed to her to though.

"Do you know who I'm in love with?" I asked cautiously. I kind of didn't want her to know and did want her to know at the same time.

"Well, with the amount of time you spend talking about Harry Potter, I'm guessing it's him." She was still smiling at me, and nothing in her demeanour suggested that she was entirely unhappy with my choice of love. Though I kind of didn't like that word, it was the only way I could describe my feelings for the complicated boy.

"You worked out all of that, just by my talking about him?" I asked. Well, this was not going the way I had planned it. She was the one supposed to be sitting in shock, and I was supposed to be the one telling the information and waiting to be scolded. But I could tell now that nothing like that was going to happen. I felt a bit disappointed though. I'd worked myself up to be chastised, and instead, my mother was laughing good-naturedly at me.

"Yes, dear. It seems, when it come to young Mr. Potter, you are very easy to read." Mother explained, still smiling, and her eyes still glinting with amusement and happiness. That was when I heard the front door shut, and Father enter the house.

"Narcissa? Draco?" He called out. Narcissa got up and went to the door, poking her head out and waving Father through. Father walked through the door after kissing Mother hello on the cheek, and rested his hand on my shoulder and sitting on the couch next to Mother.

"What's all this, then?" He asked. Mother smiled at me again, as I'd probably gone rather whiter than normal about telling Father about our latest conversation.

"My dear, our son has finally decided to, come out of the closet, I believe is the saying." Mother answered. I looked down at my hands, which were clasped in my lap and tried very hard not to look at my Father. I did, however look up when I heard him snort; though, it was rather graceful for a sound that was not graceful in the slightest. At least now I knew that Mother was telling the truth when she said that Father would be fine with my sexual orientation. He seemed to find the situation funny if anything.

"It's about time, isn't Narcissa. I was wondering how long it would take." I could almost see a smile playing at the sides of my Father's mouth, but that was preposterous; my father didn't smile.

"Oh yes, and guess who he's in love with." Mother insisted. This was the part I was not looking forward to. I didn't know how Father would take this.

"You're going to have to tell me, Cissa, dear. I'm afraid after the function this evening, my brain isn't up to its full capacity." Father answered. Mother sighed and gave him a look, one that said the answer was obvious. Was I really that bad when it came to my feelings for one Harry Potter?

"It's Harry, Lucius. Harry Potter. Who we thought it was all along." Mother informed him. I gaped at them.

"You knew that all along too?" I questioned, speaking up for the first time since Father got home.

"It was rather obvious, son. I'm amazed the boy himself doesn't know about it." Father stated. I sighed in frustration.

"At least _he_ remains oblivious." I muttered. Mother giggled at me.

"Of course he does. You probably hide it better around him than you do around us." She commented. I took another deep breath.

"I befriended him this year." I informed them. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to tell them what I'd done to bring him closer to me. Mother nodded in approval, as did Father.

"Well done. I didn't actually expect you to do anything about it." Mother commented. I scowled at the thinly covered insult to my courage, and decided to get out of there with some pride intact.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I stated, stooping to kiss Mother on the cheek and Father kissed me on the head.

"Good night my boy, sleep well." He answered, and then I moved out of the room and up to my own.

I laid awake that night, just thinking about everything that had happened that year; how close I'd gotten to Harry, how I'd actually made friends with Hermione Granger, and that I'd found that I didn't mind Mr and Mrs. Weasley as much as I thought I would. Sometime during my thought process, I fell asleep, thinking of Harry's bright green eyes, and Mrs. Weasley's tight hugs.

-

I didn't think it was much later, and a look at my Wizarding watch on my bedside table confirmed it, when I woke up to a bird tapping on my window. I walked over to discover a snowy owl, which I recognised as Harry's owl, Hedwig, sitting on my windowsill, tapping away urgently.

I quickly let the distressed bird in and took the letter off her leg. It must be urgent if Harry asked Hedwig to deliver the letter this quickly.

_Draco, _

_I really need you to come get me from the Dursleys. I can't stand it here anymore. All I get is hit, and bullied. I'm treated like a common house-elf. Please help. Uncle Vernon's going to crack it when he realises I'm too hurt to do any of his work, and if I have to act like Dudley's punching bag anymore I'm going to pass out. _

_I would have written earlier, but they won't let me let Hedwig out during the day, and I've only just been able to get the lock off her cage to get this letter to you. _

_I live in No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey._

_Please hurry,_

_Harry._

By the end of the letter, Draco was fuming. He really just wanted to hit that whale of a cousin of his right square in the face. Though, he presumed his hand would get lost in the flubber. As much as Draco wanted to, he knew he couldn't wake his parents up in the middle of the night to go save Harry, so he would have to settle for tomorrow morning.

I ran to my desk and quickly pulled a sheet of parchment from the pile on my desk and wrote a hasty letter.

_Harry,_

_I can't come immediately, as my parents are currently asleep, and waking them could mean the end of me. Wait for me until tomorrow morning, and I swear I will be there as soon as I can. _

_I will come for you Harry, trust me._

_Draco._

I tied the letter to his owls' leg and sent her back to where Harry was currently living. Though, if I had my way, he wouldn't be for very much longer.

-

I hardly slept for the rest of the night. I was so caught up with thoughts of the horrible things that Harry was going through. His family were horrid to him. The only true, blood relatives he had left were horrid to him. I couldn't believe that the Ministry and Dumbledore could have let this happen. Surely he had to know what was happening. Dumbledore knew everything going on in the students' lives, after all.

It was six thirty in the morning when I decided that I had to get up and get ready. I was going to tell me parents as soon as they came down for breakfast. I couldn't let Harry suffer for any longer.

I dressed quickly, before going to the bathroom and cleaning myself up. Then, I went down to the kitchen. Despite what I was hoping, my parents had decided not to get up early this morning. I hurriedly ate a small amount for breakfast (toast and orange juice), and sat impatiently for my mother and father to arrive down here for breakfast.

The next half an hour was the longest in my life. I fidgeted and sighed and shifted around in my seat. Even getting out of my seat and pacing before sitting down again, trying to look dignified and in control, though my head was a confusing mess of 'what if's.

Father finally came down and I immediately jumped up. He looked at me strangely before sitting down at the head of the table as always.

"Good morning, Draco." He greeted cautiously.

"Morning Father." I muttered, as I tried to get Harry's letter out of my pocket. I could feel Father's eyes watching me curiously, but I was shaking so hard that getting the damn letter out of my pocket was harder than it should have been.

"Draco, what on earth is going on?" He asked. I finally got the damn thing out of my pocket and unfolded it quickly, before placing it in front of him determinedly. Mother came into the kitchen too, just as Father lifted an eyebrow at my behaviour, and slowly looking down at the letter Harry sent me.

"Draco, what's going on?" Mother asked, as I stood there, fidgeting in front of Father. She walked up behind him, and read the letter of his shoulder. I could see Father begin to get angry, and I took that as a good sign. This could signify that I was going to get help for Harry. By the end of the letter, Father was in a burning fury.

"Those stupid _muggles_ do not know just who they have messed with by hurting the boy." Father spat. Mother took the letter from him and continued reading as Father got up and got his and my cloaks out of the cloak cupboard, not bothering with house elves. He usually likes to use his hands to do things like this when he's angry. That was usually why the manor looked incredibly clean when Father was angry. Instead of breaking and damaging things, he cleaned them.

I looked back at Mother, who had finished with the letter and had tears welling up her eyes.

"We have to help him." I muttered. Mother pulled me into a hug, and went to get her own cloak. Father came back quickly enough and passed my cloak to me.

"Come. We're going to get that boy out of there." Father ordered. I quickly followed. I was at least smart enough to wear muggle clothing. I had on a black turtleneck and blazer over black slacks and shiny black shoes. Father was wearing a pair of dark green robes, and Mother had decided upon a pair of deep crimson robes for today.

We hurried out the door of the Manor and Father quickly grabbed me on the arm before aparating us in an alley close to Privet Drive. We looked around for any passers by, before exiting the alleyway and walking swiftly down the street.

The people living here looked out of their windows at us, peering out through their much too inquisitive eyes at the strangers walking down their street. I could tell that this crowd didn't take kindly to different people. They were the type of muggles that my father hated. One man was stupid enough to gawk at him. Father sent the man a deadly glare, and he shrank back behind his fence and continued his household duties. I heard Father mutter about utter incompetence, and all I could do was hold down my sniggers.

As it turned out, we had come into the wrong side of Privet Drive, so we had to walk all the way down the other end to reach our destination. The house of number 4 Privet Drive was rather quaint, but I could still tell it was rather expensive for a muggle house. Father sneered at it, and Mother drew herself up to her full height. I could tell though, just from a first glance, and how quiet it was, that Harry wasn't here. I looked at the house disappointed. I told him I would be here this morning, where was he?

Father walked haughtily to the front door and used the knocker three times sharply. I could tell he still held anger towards the people living here just by the knocks on the door. He was just about to knock on the door again when a large man opened it. He had a very purple face, which was scrunched up at the moment with some sort of anger, a very horrible looking moustache, and small, beady little eyes. He did not look happy to see people at his door at this time in the morning.

"What is the meaning of this?" He spat. I could immediately that this was the man who had hurt my Harry. There was no way that he couldn't be. This man was horrible.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley, I presume?" Father asked, all suavity and smoothness, though still with that cutting edge that showed who he was speaking to that he didn't like them. I smirked at the extra purple that was brought to the horrible mans' face.

"Yes, what's it to you?" He asked. He looked Father up and down, before his beady little eyes widened and he took a step back.

"You're some of _his_ lot. What has that stupid boy done this time?" Vernon Dursley hissed. Father took a moment to wipe the spit off his face, before answering.

"I'm afraid that it is not what Mr. Potter has done, it is what you have done. You see, my son, a friend of Mr. Potter's, received a very disturbing letter about his treatment while under your care. I myself have also noticed that the boy is obviously being abused. Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Dursley?" Father asked. I smirked as I watched a vein in the man's head throb, and his face go a horrible, mottled shade of red and purple.

"Vernon, who's at the door, dear?" The horse-faced woman from the train station came up behind him. The moment she saw us, she went sheet white and wide eyed.

"Vernon?" She asked, sounding more than a tad scared.

"They're here for Potter." Vernon Dursley spat. Something in me snapped when I heard him say Harry's name like that. I leapt forward a bit and Father held out a hand to stop me from launching at the man.

"He isn't here. He ran off some time this morning. You're too late." The woman answered. I snarled and got free of both my parents, before dashing down the driveway.

"Draco! What on earth do you think you're doing?" I could hear my mother yelling behind me.

"I'm going to find Harry!" I yelled back, before jumping into a full blown sprint down the street, the way we had came.

It didn't take me long to find a park, not too far from where the Dursley's lived. I figured, since Harry liked his private spots, he came here whenever he was upset. I remembered spending a lot of time talking to him down by the tree next to the lake at Hogwarts.

I raced into the park and found him standing in front of the swings, a group of boys standing menacingly in front of him. I ground to a halt at the sight of the biggest boy there, easily his cousin, Dudley, punching Harry in the gut. Blinding fury coursed through my veins at the sight, and I ran over, almost pulling my wand out on the way, before realising that that probably wasn't a good idea.

I stopped in front of Harry just before another blow came down on him. I grabbed the fist and threw it backwards.

"Who the hell are you? His boyfriend or something? I always knew you were gay Potter." Dudley joked; his tough-looking friends behind him laughing at the horrible joke. I looked down to Harry to notice that he'd looked up at me with wide eyes from his crouching position on the ground.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." I answered, turning back to the massive lump of fat standing in front of me. "I go to Harry's school." I saw Dudley take a step back. Then I heard Harry chuckling from behind me. I flashed a glance behind me to see that he'd straightened up.

"What's the matter, Big D? Afraid?" He asked, patronisingly. Dudley himself looked scared shitless. He obviously didn't think much of magic.

"You freaks keep away from me. I don't want nothing to do with you." He yelled. His friends, sensing Dudley's fear, started to look afraid themselves. Apparently, whatever scared "Big D" scared them too. I smirked at the fat boy backing away.

"Boo." I yelled. The fat lummox jumped and high-tailed it out of here, as fast as his stumpy legs could carry him. His "friends" followed suit. I know enough about cronies and fake friends to know that they were only in it for the protection he seemed to be able to give him. Except, it seemed, when he came face to face with a wizard.

Suddenly, I felt a hand come down heavily on my shoulder, and I turned to see Harry clutching his stomach and doubling over in pain. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and put my own arm around his waist.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Harry shook his head, moaning at the pain his gut was being put through.

"Hey, I told you I'd come, didn't I? Come on. Let's get back to your relatives house. Mother and Father are there to come get you. When we get back to the Manor, we'll give you a potion to help with that stomach ache you have." I reassured him. I saw him nod, and we slowly made our way back up to number 4 Privet Drive.

By the time we got there, the door was hanging open, and I knew that Dudley must have run to tell his parents all about the big bad Malfoy who was from Harry's school that stopped him from throwing that punch. Though, I was quite certain that he would make it seem like I was at fault. I knew his type.

I helped Harry through the door, and he pointed me into the kitchen. I could hear my parents talking to Harry's Aunt and Uncle (who was doing a hell of a lot of yelling), and when we walked past them into the kitchen, I heard my mother gasp. I sat Harry down, and mother was on him in an instant.

"What on earth happened to you, you poor boy. Draco, in my bag should be some pain relief potion, go get it for me." She ordered. I did as she said without argument, wanting to see Harry better as soon as possible. I could hear Vernon Dursley in the background, scoffing at the thought.

"I will have none of that magic nonsense in my house!" Dursley all but screeched. I had had just about enough.

"It's because of you and your stupid son he's like this, so don't even think about stopping me from helping him!" I screamed back.

"Come now, Draco. Settle." Father instructed. There was a tone in his voice that brooked no argument, so I went back to Mother with the potion, and watched as she administered it. Moments later, Harry was sitting up again, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"That stuff always tastes foul. Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." He said. Mother gushed and waved the thanks off.

"It was the least I could do Harry. Now, you better pack your things; you're coming home with us." She instructed.

"I'll go with you. If I stay down here much longer I might do something I'll regret later." I added. Harry nodded and we both took the stairs on the other side of the front door a couple at a time, and finally came to a stop in front of Harry's room. He opened the door quickly, and pulled his trunk out from under his bed. As soon as it was open in the middle of his room, he dove back under his bed, and the next thing I heard was the sound of a plank being pulled up, and dropped on the wooden floor. I crouched down and peered underneath to see Harry pulling out all of his school books and other things.

"I have to keep it all down here so they don't throw it in the fire as an accelerant." He explained when he came back out and looked at my puzzled expression. I nodded and took them from him, before chucking them all in the trunk. Harry only grabbed a couple more things, like a couple of tee shirts, pants, shoes, socks and underwear, before closing the lid.

"No personal items, Harry?" I asked, kind of sarcastically. Harry grinned at me, before turning back around and grabbing a couple of picture frames. He opened the lid and carefully put them in, before closing it and hauling it to the door. I grabbed the other end, trying to make it easier for him, and we carried it downstairs to the door. Then I remembered something.

"Harry, where's your broom? And your wand?" I asked. Harry hit himself in the head, and dropped his half of the trunk. I almost fell at the extra load suddenly dropped for me to carry, and scowled at the other boy, who shot me an apologetic glance.

"They're in here." He answered, referring to the cupboard that was hidden under the staircase we had just traipsed down. I put down my side of the trunk and joined him in front of it. Before I knew wheat he was doing, he kicked the door of the small room in, and we both started coughing at the dust that had suddenly blown out when the door had shattered. Then there was the incredible amount of shouting in the next room.

"BOY!!!" I could hear Dursley screaming. Harry paled, and quickly ducked inside to retrieve what had been taken from him. Before he could emerge, Vernon Dursley charged around the corner, his wife in tow, and both my parents watching us worriedly. I pulled my wand out of my sleeve when that horrible, puce coloured man came close to us, and he took a step back, eyeing my wand with distaste.

"You aren't allowed to use that outside of school, I know the rules, boy, don't think I'm that stupid." Next thing I knew, Father had him pressed up against the wall, his wand digging into his throat and anger seeping out of his every pore.

"You do not," he hissed, "talk to my son, like that." Vernon Dursley's horrible wife was screaming blue bloody murder, and I could tell by the exasperated look on Mother's face that she was not impressed by the horse-faced lady. I wonder how long it would take for Mother to crack, just like Father did. Just as these thoughts floated around in my head, Harry came out of the cupboard, his wand and broom in hand, the prior pointed at his uncle like mine and Father's was, and the latter held over his shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can let go of him now. He's going to let us go with no fuss. Considering he's outnumbered by wizards." Harry suggested. Father let go of the pudgy man, and Harry and I walked past him steadily. We reached Harry's trunk, which was by the door, and started to pick it up again, but Mother gave a couple of swishes of her wand, and trunk was small enough and light enough to carry in ones pocket. Harry gave her a grateful look, and she did the same with his broom, pocketing both.

"Draco, go wait outside with Harry. We'll be finished here in a couple of minutes." Mother suggested. I nodded and Harry and I stowed away our wands, before walking outside and waiting on the pathway. We sat with our backs against the fence, and waited for my parents to finish with whatever they were telling Harry's Aunt and Uncle. We sat in silence for a while, but I knew that Harry wanted to say something. I could see it in his eyes. Finally, he turned towards me, a pretty blush painting his cheeks.

"Thanks. For coming to get me. I really appreciate it." He mumbled. I smiled at this bumbling Harry. He could usually say just about anything he wanted, but for some reason, right now, he couldn't.

"I knew as soon as I read that letter that you were suffering. I couldn't let that continue, Harry. You mean too much to me." I could feel myself burning up with embarrassment over my last sentence, but I refused to show it. I had better control than that.

"Really? Do I mean that much to you?" Harry asked. Right when I didn't want it to, his Gryffindor bloody courage was shining through.

"Well, yeah. I hate the thought of someone hurting you." I replied, trying to seem nonchalant, but I knew I was failing miserably. Then Harry did something I'd never expect him to do. He rested his head against my shoulder. I was stunned for a moment, before hesitantly resting my forehead against the top of his head and closed my eyes. I breathed in deeply, savouring the smell that was uniquely Harry. We sat like that for ages. Just letting feelings and such wash over us, before we heard the front door of Harry's house burst open, and my father walking out incredibly angrily. Mother followed closely behind him. When the door had burst open, Harry and I had jumped apart and stood hastily, letting a light blush flow over both our cheeks. Father was too angry to notice, but Mother gave me a knowing look. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she just smiled and followed Father.

Harry and I ran to catch up, but we both knew it would be stupid to ask Father what had happened in there. As it seemed, Harry was slightly afraid of Father anyway. Seeing him angry would have been the icing on the cake. At least now the house-elves wouldn't have that much work to do when Father got home.

We walked back to that alley that we'd apparated into before, and Mother grabbed Harry's arm, while Father grabbed mine, and all four of us were back at the Manor in a snap.

We walked quickly up the driveway after we'd opened the front gates and made out way up to the front steps. Harry lagged behind a bit, taking everything in. I couldn't blame him. Mother only liked the best, so the Manor was fairly extravagant. I think that bloody peacock was a bit much though.

When we got into the foyer, a house elf took our coats, and stored them away. Father made his way into the kitchen, probably to clean something. The kitchen was always the dirtiest. I saw Mother following Father with her eyes, and then sigh.

"Draco, go take Harry up to your room. He can stay there the night. We'll make up another room for him tomorrow." Mother ordered. I nodded, and she gave me Harry's miniature trunk and broomstick. Then, she turned and started to walk off. I grabbed Harry's arm and began to walk him up to my room, when Mother's voice stopped me.

"Oh, and Draco, try to stay out of your fathers way. Let him take his anger out on the house." Mother warned. We smiled at each other and turned back around. Harry was giving me a quizzical look, but I just shook my head and took hold of his wrist. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a faint pink blush dusting his cheeks and the back of his neck. I smiled to myself, knowing I could make him blush like that.

"Don't worry; my room isn't too far. I don't like walking too far to get to the Dining Room." I joked. Harry laughed lightly and kept his eyes on his shoes.

As we walked towards my room, I could feel Harry's hand slip upward to grasp my hand. My eyes shot up to his, only to find him looking at me hopefully. I smiled at him lightly and squeezed his hand. I could feel that blood rushing to my face just as I could see it on his.

Unfortunately, it wasn't very much further to my room. When we reached the door, I put Harry's trunk, which was still in my hand, into my pocket and opened the door, pushing it wide to reveal my rather plain room. It had nice things in it, bit I was not one to buy copious amounts of possessions.

I watched Harry as he walked around my room. He looked incredibly out of place, standing there, surrounded by my lavish things, dressed in a dirty, oversized tee shirt and jeans. But at the same time, it felt like this was where he belonged, even with his messy hair, horrible clothes and dirty skin; this looked like where he was supposed to be.

I was snapped out of my reverie by Harry suddenly turning to face me. I closed the door, and I could feel Harry's eyes on me as I walked to my bedside table and put his miniaturised trunk upon it. I turned back to find Harry a few paces closer to me. There was only about a metre between us now.

"You know, I never really got to thank you for saving me from the Dursley's." Harry told me softly. My heart was going about fifty times faster than it usually would. I could tell that he was nervous too.

"Really? I thought you'd already said thank you." I replied. Harry nodded quickly while taking a deep breath. He took a step forward. Now we were so close I could hear his quick breathing.

"I know. But, I wanted to show you." He answered hesitantly. He took another step closer and I found my heart going faster, and my palms getting sweaty. I could tell by the lustful, hopeful look in his eyes what he was going to do. And I was not going to complain.

I moved about half a step closer to show that I was interested. Now we were only about a couple of centimetres away from each other.

"Really?" Being this close to him was making me repeat myself. "How?" The blood was rushing in both directions and I was starting to feel distinctly uncomfortable.

Harry was the one who closed the difference between us and pressed his lips tentatively against mine. That was when my mind switched off, and all I could register was the Harry's warm, soft lips against mine. Everything else was in disarray.

But as soon as the pressure was there, it was gone, and I heard a whimper from the loss of contact come from one of our mouths, and it took a while for me to realise it was from me. I also realised that sometime during our brief kiss, my eyes had closed.

"Draco?" I could hear Harry asking. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me worriedly. I smiled at him lightly and closed the gap between us again. This kiss was a little more passionate, and I wrapped my arms around Harry's waist, pulling him flush against me. I heard him moan, and I could feel his excitement against my thigh, like he could probably feel mine. I could feel his hands sweeping through my hair, tugging at it softly, so I tightened my grip on him, bringing him closer. I loved the feel of his body, and I ran my hand up his back, feeling him shiver under my touch.

Then his tongue flicked against my lips. I gasped, and instantly felt his tongue slip in to join mine. This kiss was amazing, and soon our clothes were coming off as well.

But that was only the beginning.


End file.
